


Bloody Kiss

by arttselen



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Bloody Roses - Freeform, Day6 - Freeform, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, Sungjae - Freeform, Torture, jaepil, jaewoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arttselen/pseuds/arttselen
Summary: jaehyung is happy to be playing "darts".- bloody roses [day five: guns et knives]
Kudos: 2





	Bloody Kiss

**Tic**

**Tac**

_How_ _long_ _has_ _it_ _been_ _?_

**Tic**

**Tac**

_How_ _many_ _times_ _have_ _you_ _treached_ _?_

**Tic**

**Tac**

_How_ _many_ _knives_ _did_ _they_ _hit_ _you_ _with_ _?_

**Tic**

**Tac**

_How_ _long_ _have_ _I_ _been_ _stuck_ _here_ _?_

**In** **this** **loop**

**Infinite** **.**

My cherry lip contaminated yours and you smile sordid, the red liquor skirting your own radiant features. Are you glad to see me dying, Jae hyung? I notice from your smile while you see myself stunned in your game, while I close my eyes to eternal penumbra, that yes. My misfortune is your joy.


End file.
